video_game_parodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Crossing (video game)
''Pet Crossing ''is a life simulation video game developed by Retro Studios and published by Electronic Arts. It is a localized version of Dōbutsu no Mori (Animal Forest), a GameCube game that was released in Japan on April 14, 2001, and is the final first-party game to have been released for the console. It was enhanced and re-released on the GameCube in Japan later that year as Dōbutsu no Mori+, which was localized worldwide as Pet Crossing. Another version, Dōbutsu no Mori e+, was released in Japan in 2003, adding the improvements made to Pet Crossing plus some additional features. Pet Crossing is an open-ended game in which the human player character moves into a village populated with anthropomorphic animals. Throughout the game, the player can interact with the animals, as well as other players through the GameCube's memory card. The game is synced with the GameCube's internal clock and calendar, allowing the game to be played in real-time, which also follows seasons and holidays. Gameplay Pet Crossing is a social simulation game, dubbed a "communication game" by Nintendo.1 It is open-ended, and the player's character can live a separate life with very little set plot or mandatory tasks. Players assume the role of a new resident to the town. The gender and looks of the character depend on answers given to a cat named Rover, whom the player meets on the train the character takes to the town. There are also tasks that players can complete and goals they can achieve. The game is played in real-time, observing days, weeks, months and years using the GameCube's internal clock. Many real-life events and holidays span the year, including Independence Day, Halloween, the Harvest Festival (Thanksgiving), and Toy Day (Christmas). Other activities, such as fishing tournaments and early-morning fitness classes, occur on a regular schedule. When players stop playing, they can talk to their Gyroid, a creature next to their house, to save their progress. If the player turns off the game or resets the GameCube without saving first, a mole called Resetti appears in front of the player's house the next time they play to scold them for resetting; what they achieved during the previous unsaved game is lost, but everything else is kept. Features Apps Entertainment System games * Angry Birds * Cut the Rope '' * ''Fruit Ninja '' * ''Temple Run Multiplayer There are three types of multiplayer gameplay. In one method, up to four players can create their own houses in a single village. No two players can play at the same time, but by taking turns, they can each affect the village in their own ways, communicate with each other via the town board and mail, and share in the experiences of the village. Another multiplayer option is simultaneous play with two players. This requires two controllers and a multiplayer NES game. After setting up the system with two controllers, the players are able to select the NES game they want to play. Once the game is started, players can select the two-player option and start playing multiplayer. The third type of multiplayer play consists of trading items with another player using a system of codes. Tom Nook operates a system through which a player can ship an item to another player in another town. The player hands an item to Tom Nook and specifies the recipient's name and town, and Tom Nook gives the player a 28-character code. In the other town, the player tells the code to Tom Nook and receives the item. Another way to trade items is to travel to a friend's town and drop the item the player wants to give them. This prevents the loss of the item code which must be memorized or written down. Category:Video Games